Truth or Dare: Cullen vs Volturi
by TaylaxxStarr
Summary: The Cullen Kids see it as entertainment to play truth or dare , but how far will it go when the very same Italian Volturi gets involved? In Volturi vs. Cullen, its a race of wits, strength, and revenge...sweet revenge. Cullen/Volturi
1. Cullen Style

Truth or Dare? Cullen Style

I don't own twilight even though I wish I did, SM owns it so ok.

This is my first story so help me out. Please Review! The

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the couch with Edward talking quietly when Alice danced in to the room.

"Get up, were going to play truth or dare" She said cheerfully.

"Alice..." She interrupted Edward.

"It will be fun!" She said.

"I want to play, Edward." I said quietly.

"Okay, but we have to have some rules "he said sternly.

"Everyone get in here!" she said loud enough for the family of vamps to hear.

"Truth or dare, here are the rules: 1. all dares have to be physically possible for Bella.

2. Can't get anyone arrested.

3. Can't physically harm Bella.

4. If you don't do the dare, you have to be the servant for a year.

"Okay, Edward, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, of course." He said very confident. She thought about it for a second…

"No Alice." Edward said almost a growl... "It will be so funny" She giggled.

"You guys have to actually say it out loud." Emmett rolled his eyes. Alice had a devious little smile.

"Edward, you have to go to Volterra and Wear an 'I heart Aro' tee-shirt and walk through the city" Emmett roared with laughter. I just tried my best not to laugh. Rosalie disappeared and came back holding up a grey tee shirt with the works I heart Aro in big red letters. Edward looked at the shirt and nearly leaped at Rosalie.

"Someone's going to pay for this. I swear." He balled his fists up. "Well you can always back out." Jasper laughed. "Wait, what am I going to tell Charlie?" I asked. "I'll call him and tell him you're spending the night with me." Alice said happily.

"Fine" Edward growled. We walked out to the cars. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I got into the Volvo and Rosalie and Emmett rode in Emmett's jeep. Alice used her phone to buy plane tickets to Italy. By the time we got to the airport, it was 10:00pm so I fell asleep and when I woke up, we were almost in Volterra.

"Are you ready to do this?" I asked Edward quietly. "Yeah, I love you." He bent down and kissed my forehead.

**This was really fun to write. And I want to write more. Please review! Bye.**


	2. Volturi step in

**A/N- okay, I just love the Volturi and Italy so I hope you guys like it too. Please R&R! Love you guys**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own the dares and the plot!**

We parked the car along the cobblestone road of Volterra. Alice pulled out the shirt and handed it to Edward. He muttered something I didn't understand and unbuttoned his shirt and slid on the dishonest tee shirt. "It suits you, Edward" Jasper laughed. I suppressed a laugh.

"Let's just get it over with" he growled. We saw Rosalie and Emmett waiting at the corner for us.

Edward got out of the car, went to the corner and started walking around showing off the tee shirt. Then we saw something that made my blood stop cold. Demetri and Felix walked toward us in their grey cloaks. The clouded, chilly sky made everything seem so scary.

"Well, what do we have here?" Demetri grabbed Edward's arm.

"Uh...We..." I could hardly breathe. They motioned for us to follow them so we did. They held Edward's arms behind his back. Alice and Jasper stood on either side of me and held my hands. Rose and Emmett walked behind us.

"It's okay, Bells" jasper whispered in my ears. I suddenly felt waves of calmness. We came to the dome room after walking through the damp halls again. As soon as we entered the room, they released Edward and he was immediately at my side, holding me close.

As soon as we walked in and Aro saw Edward's tee shirt, Aro burst with laughter.

"What is this, young ones?" Aro asked in a strange voice.

"We were only playing a_ friendly_ game of truth or dare." Rosalie emphasized friendly. To my huge surprise Aro laughed.

"Well, my brothers" he turned to look at Caius and Marcus in the thrones behind him "Why don't we play as well? We can all play." He eyed Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alec.

"May we join you in an equally friendly game?" he asked politely. We all looked at each other. We all must have known we didn't really have a choice. Edward told me at the house that Carlisle and Esme would be in South America on the vacation for the next week.

"We would be happy for you to join us" Alice smiled politely. Rosalie smiled and Emmett just stood there. Edward held me closer. Caius eyed Edward's shirt.

"What would possess you to wear _that?" _ He asked vaguely. Almost everyone giggled.

"It was a dare." Alice chimed in. He just shook his head.

"Well, let's go over the rules." Edward reminded Alice. Alice carefully explained the rules, emphasizing each one. Edward looked at her and nodded with a smile as she explained one more rule.

"But one extra rule since the volturi is playing, if you back out of a dare, you must offer the Cullen clan eternal protection." She said darkly and smiled. "And you cannot order any revenge on anyone playing. Do you agree?" she asked hopeful.

"Yes, we agree." Aro chimed. "Let us play." He said delighted.

**Hope you all like it! Please review! **

**Team Volturi!**


	3. Innocent Fun

**A/N: Okay thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. I know it's late but I had quite a bit going on. Okay, Reviews are ever so appreciated. I'm sorry the first two chapters were pathetically short and I promise future chapters are at least 1000 words or more.**

_**Disclaimer: **stomps down the stairs****_

_**Mom: What's wrong honey?**_

_**Me: Stephanie called back and said I can't have Twilight. **_

_**Mom: Well, you can't have it! I want twilight! *runs to the phone***_

_**Me: *stands there in shock***_

**BPOV**

I stood beside Edward while the members of the Volturi gathered themselves. _Everyone in the Volturi is playing! _I glanced up and saw Sulpicia standing next to Aro and Heidi. Caius muttered profanities under his unneeded breath, as he took his place next to Athenodora. Emmett and Rosalie were behind Edward and I. Alice and Jasper were to our right.

"Alright, we are _all_ playing a lovely game of truth or dare with the sweet and wonderful Cullens." Aro smiled at the end and made sure everyone was present. Jane rolled her crimson eyes at sweet and wonderful and I heard Edward stifle a chuckle.

"Aro, do I truly have to play? I do not feel comfortable." I heard Sulpicia's melodic voice whining to Aro.

"Absolutely, my queen, it is crucial that we maintain a united front." Aro explained happily.

Jane stood next to Alec and glared at us menacingly. Alec followed his sister's gaze and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, Cullens, how do we begin?" Aro asked Edward but Emmett answered. He stepped forward in front of Edward to face Aro.

"Aro, truth or dare?" Emmett boomed and Rosalie tried not to giggle. _Does he even know what a dare is in this game? This will be fun! _

"Truth?" he asked looking at Edward for approval. Edward looked at Emmett and tried his best not to laugh but failed. Alice's high-pitched laughter filled the air with Edward's. _What is he going to ask?_

"Has the great vampire king ever fantasized about little Jane?" Emmett asked and boomed with laughter and I did too. Jane was frozen in shock. Alec shook her gently and her eyes remained still then Emmett fell to the ground and I realized it was Jane that was doing it to Emmett. Rosalie growled at Jane.

"Jane, that's enough, dear." Aro said gently to her. Sulpicia stood looking a bit hurt. Emmett got up and stood next to Rosalie.

"So have you?" he asked again. Aro glanced at Sulpicia and she nodded for him to continue. _Why would he need her approval, unless the answer would not be to her liking…? Oh My God!_

"Yes, young Emmett, yet, seeing how that is none of your business-"Aro started to explain but Emmett started to laugh and so did Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward and myself. The entire guard tried to suppress their laughter but failed and I heard the loud chuckles as Felix and Demetri stared at Jane. Jane stood behind Alec with her head buried in her light blond hair.

"ENOUGH!" Aro growled, and I flinched back. I had never heard him growl, but it was a menacing sound. Sulpicia eyed Jane with speculation. _Ouch, sucks for them! No pun intended. _

"Okay, can I go next?" Felix said, still trying to fully stop the laughter.

"Go ahead" Aro said, to get the attention off himself.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" he asked grinning wildly.

"Dare, of course" She smirked and flipped her blond waves off of her shoulder gently.

"Okay, the oh-so beautiful, Rosalie Hale, I dare you to make out with our Alec for 4 minutes." Felix grinned at Alec and he looked uncomfortable. Emmett growled deep in his muscular chest and Jasper grabbed his arm and calmed him down.

"What, are you serious?" Rosalie shrieked. Alice chuckled and Rosalie turned and gave her the dagger stare.

"You could always back out…" Alice smiled viciously. Rosalie gave her the shut-up-right-now-or-I-will-personally-tear-you-apart stare. Alice bit her lip nervously but still smiled.

"Our little Alec hasn't kissed anyone in… quite a while… especially not the stunningly beautiful Rosie Hale." Felix smiled at Alec and he growled back. Jane placed a hand on his shoulder. Aro smiled and so did Sulpicia, Demetri, Heidi, and Athenodora.

"You aren't afraid, are you child?" Caius smirked from next to Athenodora. Alec nodded his head no. Caius chuckled darkly.

"Come here, Kid" Rosalie whined. Alec obediently walked over to Rosalie and she leaned in and kissed him. I heard Emmett growling behind me and Edward let go of me to help Jasper calm him down. Rosalie wrapped her arms around Alec's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. I saw Jasper stare at Alec and Rosalie and then they moved closer and closer. The 4 minutes were up and Emmett tore past Edward and Jasper, which wasn't paying attention, and Blew between Rose and Alec, growling.

Rosalie pulled away from Alec and screamed. The piercing scream filled the air like a shriek in the silence.

"JASPER, I am going to KILL you!" Rosalie growled furiously. Alec stood back grinning like a kid. _He used his power to make them like it….that is awesome…I have to laugh with Jazz about that later, if Rosie doesn't kill him first._

I walked up to Rosalie and placed a hand in her stone shoulder. _Thank god Rosalie and I were friends after she told Edward I was dead. She is so sweet once you get to know here, believe it or not._

"It's okay, Rosie, don't think about it." I smiled at her and she hugged me and dry sobbed into my shoulder.

"Thanks Bells." She smiled and wiped her venom filled eyes. _Gosh, even after crying or whatever it is that vampires do, she still looks incomparably gorgeous. _Aro, Marcus, and Caius were laughing aloud now.

"That's hysterical, isn't it, dear brothers?" Aro smiled at Alec and Rosalie.

"Very much so" Caius laughed harmonically. Athenodora hit his chest playfully to make him stop but he didn't.

"Can I go next?" Alice asked joyfully. _Oh no._

"Sure, little one" Felix grinned. Alice's eyes narrowed. Then I saw a smile spreading across her lips. Alice turned her attention to her victim.

"Truth or dare?" she asked happily. Caius smiled back but his was mocking. _This isn't going to be pretty…_

_**Okay, hoped you liked the chapter. I put in the sneak peak to the next chapter. If I am too late on my updates, please let me know. My other fic is Cold Heat. Check it out and, as always, Review!**_


	4. Blood & kindness

**A/N- Okay, since you guys reviewed, I am posting the new chapter! I hope you all like it! Please review, and tell me what you think. Thanks to Alexis, for all her encouragement!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot and a couple of extra characters.**

Alice's eyes narrowed. Then I saw a smile spreading across her lips. Alice turned her attention to her victim.

"Truth or dare?" she asked happily. Caius smiled back but his was mocking. _This isn't going to be pretty…_

**BPOV**

_Alice is going to dare Caius? Is she crazy? He will most definitely plot his revenge after we leave or before! _Edward must have sensed my fear and he squeezed my hand gently.

"You're not very bright are you, little one?" Caius smirked. I saw Alice repress a snarl.

"I am more so than you think, _Caius."_ She said his name like it was venomous, not that it wasn't. I heard Emmett and Jasper chuckle at Alice's response. Caius's face looked like a mixture of amusement and an urge to tear her apart, and Jasper sensed it too.

"_Rules" _Jasper snarled. Caius nodded and smiled sarcastically back at Alice.

"So, truth or dare?" Alice smiled once again at the snowy haired king.

"Dare of course, Cara Alice." He said with an edge to his beautiful, yet frightening voice. Alice's eyes glazed over for moment as she checked the outcome of her dare. Edward laughed aloud which means this is going to be humorous.

"I dare you to be kind, sweet, and supportive to every single person you see for the next week, and you must walk around with other people and must mean it." She grinned at Caius as did I. Aro and Marcus grin and Athenodora clapped.

"That's a lovely dare, Caius." She smiled a breathtaking smile. Caius growled loudly in response. I heard Rose, Jazz, Em, and Alice laughing loudly. I chuckled into Edward's chest. _This is going to be a very long week for him! _

"Aro…" Caius growled. Aro merely smiled.

"Not my area, brother. Besides, I'm sure this will be a wonderful change." Aro cheered and held the hand of a giggling Sulpicia.

"So be it…" Caius growled. Felix, Alec, and Demetri laughed and Caius shot them the make-another-sound-and-i-will-rip-you-to-pieces-and-burn-them-happily glare. They shut up.

"It starts now" Edward smiled evilly. _Have fun, Caius! _

"Deal, except that I have no obligation to be kind in my dares." He smirked.

"Of course not" Edward agreed and laughed without humor. I stiffened next to Edward and he held me closer.

"Good, because I would love to have my turn…" he grinned cruelly and looked over to me. _Oh god please let anyone but Caius dare me…No such luck…_

"Isabella, truth or dare?" I could see the fire in his eyes, no doubt I was about to regret ever playing truth or dare.

"Now Caius, please be gentle with the mortal. They are awfully breakable…She has done nothing to upset you, love…" Athenodora whispered to Caius and he put his hand up to silence her.

"This is but a _friendly_ game." Caius smiled at Athenodora and she sighed and looked at me apologetically. Edward pulled me closer, but Caius motioned for me to come to him. I looked to Edward and he nodded painfully. I heard Alice's sharp intake of breath.

"_Don't you dare do that, Caius…" _Alice snarled; Emmett and Jasper held her arms to pin her. _What did she see? _

"I'm waiting, Isabella."Caius growled. I was shaking with fear, as I walked over to him. I stopped a couple feet in front of him and he closed the distance and stroked my cheek. I saw Edward move out of the corner of my eye but Demetri and Felix stepped in front of him.

"You have a very creative sister, but I am also very devious and I so I ask you truth or dare?" he smiled, his fingers lingering on my jaw. _If I say truth, he is sure to think up the most horrifying question; if I say dare, the rules will protect me…_

"Dare?" I whispered and his smiled got bigger and I heard Alice yell.

"CRAP BELLA! BE A WIMP FOR ONCE AND CHOSE TRUTH!" she yelled and Caius smirked.

"Excellent" Caius breathed, and glanced at Aro and placed two fingers on Aro's arm. Aro's eyes widened with delight. _Oh no…_

"Very creative, brother…" Aro smiled and stepped forward. _What was he going to make me do?_

"I dare you to drink human blood directly." Caius sneered and I gasped in horror. _He wants me to drink a person's blood? _

"It would be good for future reference" Aro smiled and Alec chuckled and winked at me.

"Aro, this is completely outrageous…" Edward growled. Caius rolled his eyes.

"So is forcing me to be kind." He snarled at Edward. Caius stroked my hair behind my ears.

"You can always back down, little Isabelle" he whispered with a smile. _There is no way I'm letting him get the satisfaction of beating me…_

"No, I will do it, Caius." I looked up at him. My voice was much braver than I felt. He continued to smile. Athenodora stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That could very well make Isabella sick…"She whispered into his ear. I gave her a thankful glance for trying to help me.

"No it won't, my queen. If it somehow does, she gets turned, no problem at all." He kissed her on her forehead and she stepped back behind him. Alice came up in front of Edward and looked at me with an apologetic smile.

"Let us carry out sweet Isabella's dare, follow me to the lower quarters." He grinned and removed his hands from my face and went down the hall. Athenodora came to stand next to me and she held my hand.

"It won't be so bad, just don't think about it…" she whispered. I smiled timidly at her; she was so wonderful, and she deserved someone nicer than _Caius. _Edward and Alice looked sorry.

"Sorry bells…" Emmett said while walking next to Jasper and Rose. After a short walk, we came to a dimly lit hall and we entered a pale green room. There was a young woman on the small bed in the room sleeping.

"This is her. Have fun, dearest Bella." Caius grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward.

"Everyone else can wait outside. I don't really want an audience." I mumbled and Caius merely nodded, still enjoying this. Edward didn't move but Alice and Emmett pulled him along.

"Here" Caius took the woman's neck and moved his finger slightly and a line of scarlet blood appeared.

"You are such a terrible person." I whispered with a single tear falling down my cheek. He chuckled. I leaned down and tasted her blood. It tasted…strange. Caius wouldn't stop staring at me and I wondered what he could be thinking about. I licked up more of the woman's blood.

After a couple of minutes, Caius started laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" I growled. He wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked from the room in front of everyone. I'm sure I was blushing.

"This game is quite amusing, family." He smirked and walked me to Edward and dropped his arm.

"You smell like blood Bella…" Rosalie smirked and I glared at her.

"My turn" I smiled my best evil smile.

**Bella doesn't go down easy, and Caius is enjoying this truth or dare stuff. Next chapter, the wives get dares. **Laughs evilly****

**Review if you want me to post it.**

.


	5. Anger & Shopping management

**A/N- Okay so, thanks for the many reviews, and here is the chapter as promised. **

**Disclaimer: I never owned anything but dares.**

"My turn" I smiled my best evil smile.

**BPOV**

I turned to the only person In the Volturi that was nice to me, _reverse psychology._

"Athenodora, truth or dare?" I asked with a smirk. She looked at me through venom-filled eyes. _Sorry Athenodora._

"Considering the types of dares that have been circulated, I believe I would be more content if I choose truth" she said politely. I wide grin crossed my face.

"Why do you stay with Caius? You are stunningly beautiful and sweet yet he is mean, I don't understand." I laughed at the end and the Cullens chuckled with me. Caius growled loudly and my grin got wider. He was angry and embarrassed, _mission accomplished._

"That is hardly appropriate, Isabella." Aro said with a disapproving glance.

"Neither is making me drink a person's blood!" I yelled about to cry. I wanted my sweet revenge and I planned to get it.

"So, what is your answer, Athenodora" I smiled again but it was more sarcastic. She looked up and her eyes were angry. Caius wouldn't stop growling.

"I stay with him because I love him and everything about him, so shut your mouth, little human, and learn to know your place." She growled and my smile disappeared, but Caius's reappeared. Edward stepped in front of me.

"Athenodora, she only asked because she thought you were so wonderful and sweet, isn't that right, Bella?" he purred in his honey-sweet voice. I nodded because I think Athenodora was really mad. Her face calmed when he said this and Athenodora walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I was afraid she was going to kill me, but she hugged me gently.

"Thank you, dearest child." She let go and returned to Caius, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He just glared at me. _He isn't going to let this go easy…_

"Now that this is settled, let us continue. Who wishes to go next?" Aro asked happily.

"I will, Master Aro." I heard Jane's bell-like voice chime. _Don't let the sadist play!_

"Very well, Jane." He smiled and stepped back for her to take the floor. She looked at Alice, and smiled broadly, exposing her perfectly-white teeth.

"Alice Cullen, truth or dare?" she asked sharply. Alice turned to Jane and returned the smile, politely.

"Dare, sweetie" Alice's smile shimmered in the light. I heard Jane's light growl of defiance at the word '_sweetie'._

"Okay Alice, I dare you not to go shopping anywhere, in any countries, in any way, for the next 2 weeks." She beamed again. Alice's face twisted in horror and I saw the venom fill her eyes. Jasper took her hand.

"It's only 2 weeks, love" he whispered and she hit his chest.

"Two weeks is forever without the excuse of shopping" she growled. Jane smiled and the Volturi laughed at Alice's reaction.

"Cara Alice, you are always free to join us, and you can shop as much as you'd like." Aro smiled and I shifted uncomfortably. _Why won't he give up on Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I?_

"Thank you again for the offer, but I'm normally quite content with my life the way it is." She turned to us and smiled, and we returned it.

"So, do you accept the dare?" Jane asked again. Alice nodded painfully. _May be I could somehow sneak her clothes._

"Okay, it's my turn now." I heard Rosalie almost hiss. _Yup, she was still mad about the Alec make-out thing. This is going to be her sweet revenge…_

**Okay, so I know it wasn't as long but I needed to split this chapter and the other one or it would have been **_**information overload**_**. I hope to get the next chapter out in the next few days. Please review!**


	6. God & Dress Up

**A/N- Thank you for your patience. I have been busy and it's not getting easier but I hope to not let it affect my writing. Please Enjoy! As always, Read & Review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and dares.**

**BPOV**

Rosalie stepped forward and looked at the many faces of the Volturi. I thought frantically about who she would choose, and I was not surprised by her answer.

"Sulpicia, Truth or dare?" she asked; her shimmering teeth exposed to form a smile. I held my breath to await her response.

"Dare, sweetest Rosalie." She answered sweetly. I stared at her in shock. I definitely didn't take Sulpicia as the dare type, especially a Rosalie revenge dare. I saw a huge grin cross Edward's face and Alice's eyes glazed over. She doubled over laughing when she was back.

"Good, I dare you to walk around the streets of Volterra and ask people if they have found god today, and if they say yes, scream as loud as you can." Rosalie grinned wildly and I beamed with excitement. This was going to be fun.

"Excuse me, but what kind of dare is that? What is the point of it?" she asked with a slightly panicked voice. Edward shook his head.

"We never agreed the dares had to have a meaning or a purpose except enjoyment of the darer. " I smiled at Edward as he said this and smirked at Sulpicia. She looked to Aro hopefully, but he shrugged lightly.

"It will not be quite so bad, my queen." He said and smiled at her but she just glared. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Can we get a move on? The sun is blocked by clouds, so let's do this quick." Rosalie hissed and turned to lead us all to the cobblestone streets of Volterra. Gianna glanced curiously at us as we passed but Aro waved her off. We reached the doors and I smiled at Sulpicia lightly. I did feel a bit bad that she had to bear so much public humiliation.

I saw Caius smiling in the back ground next to Athenodora. He whispered something to her and glanced at me with a smirk. I quickly looked away and focused on Sulpicia. She walked at human pace to a young woman.

"Have you found God?" she asked angelically. The blond woman said yes smoothly and I heard Sulpicia's earsplitting scream and the little woman covered her ears and fled. I nearly fell to the ground in a fit of laughter but Edward supported me and smiled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, love" he whispered smooth as honey in my ear and I felt like I was melting. Sulpicia continued her dare and the next person said no but several other people did say yes and her scream was ringing in my ears by the end. She was mumbling under her breath as she approached us.

"You did alright, my lovely wife" I Aro smiled and kissed her hand gently. Her rigid stare became a softened smile. We walked back to the castle and back to the prison-like throne room.

"It is my turn, I believe." Alec said and I froze in place. Edward nodded and Alec turned his eyes to me. _Why me? Why can't they pick Emmett or Jasper? _

"Bella, truth or dare?" he asked with a cocky grin. I swallowed nervously and tried to calm myself to no avail.

"Dare" I mumbled and all eyes fell on me. Edward's arm stiffened at my side.

"I dare you to let Heidi dress you for the next week and trust me, when you see her clothes, you will be crying." He said and smiled vivaciously. I felt nauseous at the thought of a vampire dressing me_. I could hardly handle Alice, let alone a flashy Volturi Guard…_ Heidi looked up and glared at Alec but looked at me happily.

"She will look beautiful in blue." She said and Edward suppressed a laugh which couldn't be good.

"Fine, I accept." I mumbled bitterly and Alice smirks.

"Oh please let me help, Heidi." Alice begged and Heidi nodded in agreement. _Just got worse…_

_**How will Bella handle both of them? Will Sulpicia seek revenge for her humiliation? Read and review, and I will post another chapter. Forever Yours.**_


End file.
